


Monster Mash

by hmg621



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Flirting, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, In this house we love and support Mycroft Holmes, M/M, Pre-Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, pre-Mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 11:03:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16474337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmg621/pseuds/hmg621
Summary: Halloween party at 221b leads to some flirting between Mycroft and Greg.





	Monster Mash

The Halloween party at 221b was in full swing when Mycroft made his way up the cobweb-lined stairs. He had no idea why he had been invited or why he had agreed to come. And in costume no less. And if this invitation has been one of Sherlock's jokes at his expense, he can easily say it's merely his wardrobe taken up a notch. Though the invitation did come from Dr Watson directly, so perhaps he was safe from Sherlock's self-amusement. For now.

As he entered the flat, he was relieved to see everyone was in costume. Choosing to start with a drink, he entered the kitchen and found the hosts in question.

"Good evening, brother mine. Dr. Watson. Or should I say Dr. Frankenstein."

"Happy Halloween, Mycroft," John greeted. "Glad you could come. Help yourself to some punch and food; there's plenty."

"Not if Mycroft's here," Sherlock muttered, earning him an elbow from John.

"Sorry we don't have any blood for you, though, Count."

"Quite alright. I prefer fresh kills anyway"

Mycroft took a glass of punch and parked himself in a corner of the living room. Even though he had come to the party, that doesn't mean he was a partygoer. He decided he'd people-watch for a little while, make polite conversation with the any of the guests that chose to burden themselves with his conversation, and then leave as unnoticed as he could. Though that certainly wouldn't be difficult since no one there was taking much notice of him to begin with.

About an hour later, Mycroft was just deciding to leave when a flash of silver caught his eye. Though there was quite a bit more hair than usual. And now that mass of hair and shining brown eyes was walking straight toward him.

"Count Dracula. How nice to see you tonight. What's it been? 400 years?"

"Oh I'd say at least 450."

Greg laughed, "Ah the centuries really do fly by."

Mycroft smiled. "This is certainly an impressive feat you've gone to. Quite a bit more effort than I would've expected from someone with your schedule."

"Oh cheers. Yeah thanks," he stammers. "I'm a big fan of Halloween. Thought I'd go all out. And you." Greg gives him an appreciative glance. And a quite long one at that, Mycroft notes. "Alright, you may look like him, but can you sound like him?"

Mycroft decides that the leer from Greg, and the bit of punch he's had, enables him to be bold. He leans in next to Greg's ear and whispers in his best vampire voice, "I vant to suck... you."

Mycroft leans back enough to look Greg in the eye

"This may be my favorite Halloween yet. After you. Hope it's not too far to Transylvania."

**Author's Note:**

> Mycroft is Dracula, Greg is a werewolf, John is Dr. Frankenstein, and Sherlock is the Creature.


End file.
